If you jump, I jump, remember?
by Vero Vortex
Summary: AU con Titanic. Arthur finalmente se liberarìa delas ataduras de oro de ese compromiso falso y conocería la felicidad. Cap 2: Encuentro.
1. Ghost ship

_**Notas Previas:**_

Este fanfic contiene yaoi y es solamente una adaptación de Hetalia a la conocidísima película "Titanic" pero antes de que cierres la ventana por cualquier motivo, te pido que por favor hagas el intento de leerlo y espero llegue a gustarte.

_**Copyright y demases: **_A Hidekaz Himaruya por Hetalia, a James Cameron por Titanic y a quien hiciera imágenes de hetalia-Titanic y las publicara para inspirarme.

_**Agradecimientos especiales:**_ A Prongs, por la información del Titanic.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Todas mis lectoras, todos. (Un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews XD)

_**Recomendación:**_ Ponte el tema del Titanic en acústico a todo volumen ;3

* * *

_**Personajes extra: **_No podían faltar y a pedido de mis lindas lectoras fueron sacados del Global Mpreg, si no los conoces te los present:

-Ludovik: El investigador experto en el Titanic.  
-Asbjorn: El ayudante de Ludovik, excéptico.  
-Alex y Anthony: Los nietos de Arthur en este fic.

Sólo eso.

* * *

**If you jump, I jump, remember?**

_**1: Ghost ship.**_

_**1998**_

Comenzó como una buena idea, un desafío a los dioses. Titanic… el titan que retaba cualquier ataque.

Las personas que se despedían de quienes felices partían, los niños que subían al barco con la idea de aventuras como sólo ellos pueden esperar, los sueños que muchos compartieron en esa nave…Hoy todo eso es solamente un recuerdo en sepia, y nada más. Quedaron donde los tristes recuerdos deben quedar, en el fondo del océano, a dos mil metros de profundidad hundidos con la presión de la amargura que traen.

Arthur nunca entendería a los jóvenes de ahora, ni a la tecnología. Él vivía feliz en su casa como mucho viendo a sus plantas crecer y dedicándose al bordado con algunos nietos que el tiempo le daría.

Ahora apenas podía entender porqué en la televisión aparecía, a estas alturas de su vida, un pedazo triste de su pasado. Un retrato hecho al lápiz.

_-84 años más tarde, encontramos éste papel en el fondo del océano. Todos sabemos lo que pasó con el Titanic, pero lo que me interesa conocer es la historia detrás de todo esto. _

-Increíble…- susurró al reconocer al joven de grandes ojos en ese retrato. Se dirigió a uno de sus nietos, tenían un viaje que hacer.

* * *

-Tienes una llamada.- comunicaron al joven explorador que había encontrado el dibujo, quien ya estaba a punto de sumergir otro submarino para estudiar al gran barco.

-¿Quién es?

-Dice haber sobrevivido al Titanic. Háblale fuerte, es un anciano.

-Genial…- Ludovik tomó el auricular.- Buenos días señor…- observó al marinero a su lado para preguntarle el nombre.

-Arthur Jones.

-Señor Jones, es un gusto hablar con usted.

-Me preguntaba si ya encontró el corazón del Mar, señor…

-Andersen. -Ludovik abrió los ojos.- El corazón del mar… Correcto, tiene mi atención Arthur. ¿Podría decirnos quién es el joven del dibujo?

La felicidad y nostalgia iluminaron el corazón de Arthur, abriendo el tesoro más profundo y sumergido de su alma, a muchos más metros del Titanic.

-Sí, claro que puedo. – Dijo.- Ya que el del dibujo soy yo.

* * *

-¡Ese tipo es un mentiroso!- decía Asbjorn, uno de los demás encargados de la investigación.- Es como esa tipa rusa, Anestesia… ¡sólo quiere fama o dinero o los dos! Arthur Kirkland murió en el Titanic a la edad de 22 años, entonces ¿cómo es posible que sea él?

-Los registros pueden estar errados.

-¡Si viviera tendría más de 100 años! – Asbjorn siguió a Ludovik por el pasillo del barco, incapaz de creer algo, seguidos por Alize.- Busqué los antecedentes de ese tipo hasta 1920 cuando era un actor. ¡Un actor es tu primera pista! Y en ese entonces se llamaba Arthur Jones. ¡Es soltero! ¡Llegó a esta edad y tiene una familia adoptiva! ¿Qué puedes esperar?

-Asbjorn, todos los que saben del diamante están muertos o en este barco. ¡Él sabe! Y no negaré ayuda, así sea mentira. Algo de verdad tiene que haber.

Llegaron a cubierta donde un helicóptero descendía. Las maletas de Arthur fueron dejadas, contando eran más de diez.

-¡Oh mira! ¡No viaja con poco equipaje!

-¡Ya cállate!

Ludovik se acercó para recibir a Arthur al bajar del helicóptero, acompañado de sus nietos Alexander y Anthony.

* * *

-¿Están bien sus habitaciones? – preguntó el danés entrando junto al escéptico albino.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Arthur miró a sus nietos y luego al danés.- Estos son mis nietos, Alex y Tony.

-Sí, ya los conocí en cubierta, señor Jones.

-Oh… disculpa mi memoria…

Asbjorn entornó los ojos al notar que Arthur no los reconocía.

-Genial… tenemos un demente anciano.

-¿Hay algo que desee, Sr. Jones? – preguntó el joven, intentando no incomodar más a Arthur.

-Sí, por favor. Me gustaría ver mi dibujo.

* * *

Arthur pareció rejuvenecer mientras caminaba en dirección al dibujo, y reconocer en él los trazos de aquella persona que lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y pudo encontrarse con los azules de Alfred. La nostalgia podía con él.

-Luis XVI utilizaba un diamante azul de la corona que desapareció en 1792. Casi al mismo tiempo Luis perdió todo del cuello para arriba. La leyenda dice que esa piedra fue cortada en 4 y una de las piezas tomó forma de corazón, conocida como "el corazón del mar". Costaría millones.

-Sí… bueno… era una piedra muy pesada. Sólo la usé esa vez.

-¡Y eso lo convierte en mi mejor amigo! – Sonrió Ludovik.- ¿Listo para ver al Titanic?

-Sí…

Otro viaje más y llegaron al cuarto de estudios donde en cámaras podían observar los avances del robot que buceaba bajo el agua a miles de metros, enfocando distintos ambientes del gran barco. Arthur lo miró, ignorando la explicación de Asbjorn sobre cómo pasó el accidente. No necesitaba de estudios forenses… no ahora que los recuerdos lo asaltaban y que tenía más que claro el hecho de que la vivencia era diferente. Se llevó las manos al rostro, en un intento de no llorar. ¿Qué pensarían sus nietos? Anthony lo abrazó con cariño.

-Vamos abuelo, sería bueno que descanses. – pidió Alex.

-No, querido… estoy bien.

Ludovik dejó a un lado una grabadora, sentándose junto a los demás, llamando a otros jóvenes al salón. No tardaron en llegar, todos querían escuchar la versión.

-¿Podría contarnos su versión?

-Claro… si ustedes quiere escucharla. Han pasado 84 años… y aun pudo oler la pintura fresca. La vajilla no había sido usada, nadie había dormido en las sábanas y el Titanic era llamado "El barco de los sueños". Y lo era… en verdad lo era.

* * *

_**11 - Abril - 1912**_

Las personas se aglomeraban en torno al muelle, listos para abordar el Titanic. Los guardias llamaban a los pasajeros de tercera clase para una revisión de salubridad mientras, los de la primera, simplemente se preocupaban por dónde dejar sus numerosas maletas.

Un antiquísimo auto, que en realidad para la época sería un último modelo y de los más caros, se detuvo cercano al muelle. Ayudaron al joven de ojos verdes a abandonarlo, perfectamente vestido con traje negro y levita, como todo un caballero. Tras de él apareció su prometido.

-¿Te gusta, Arthur?

-Honestamente, no sé qué le ven al Titanic. He visto barcos mejores.

-¿En serio? – Francis intentó acariciarle la mejilla, mas el joven inglés se apartó disimuladamente. Francis se dirigió al hermano mayor de éste.- Ah Scott, tu hermano sí que es difícil de impresionar.

_Era el barco de los sueños para todos los demás. Para mí, solo era el barco de los esclavos que me llevaría a una nueva vida en América, encadenado. Por fuera era todo lo que un inglesito educado debe hacer. Pero por dentro, estaba gritando._

Un poco lejos del infierno personal de Arthur. Alfred se concentraba en un juego de cartas junto a su hermano Matthew, contra dos italianos. Sobre la mesa, un poco de dinero y el boleto para un viaje de dos en tercera clase parecía ser lo mejor del día.

-_Che palle_, Feliciano, no podemos perder.

-¡Entendí, hermano!

Matthew se acercó a Alfred para hablar en voz baja.

-Oye Alfred, ya no tenemos qué apostar.

-No temas. El momento de la verdad se acerca. Ese que marcará el destino. – ni siquiera Alfred se imaginaba cuánta razón tenía.

Ambos italianos mostraron sus cartas, Alfred sonrió.

-Lo lamento, Matthew.

-¿Qué? ¡Alfred, si perdimos yo…

-¡Lamento que no podrás disfrutar más de este lugar porque nos vamos de regreso a América! ¡Tengo Full de mano!

-¡Nos vamos a América! ¡A ser millonarios!

-No lo creo.- dijo el cantinero.- El Titanic zarpa en 5 minutos.

Ambos hermanos dejaron el lugar corriendo, con las bolsas al hombro y retando al tiempo.

-¡Alfred, espera un poco!

-¡Llegaremos con estilo, _my bro_! ¡Como un par de héroes! ¡Regresamos a casa!

Lograron su cometido y entraron al Titanic con solamente una bolsa de ropa con tres pantalones, dos camisas y tres kilos de esperanza.

Corrieron a estribor, y sujetándose de una de las barandillas Alfred se despedía.

-¿Conoces a alguien? –preguntó su hermano.

-¡No! ¡Pero igual me despido! ¡Adiós!

* * *

Mientras unos pisos más abajo Alfred buscaba su camerino, Arthur caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de primera clase, ordenando los cuadros. Ninguno se imaginaba siquiera que unos metros de diferencia los separaba, y sin embargo ya el destino los uniría.

-Este me gusta…- dijo. Francis se acercó a Arthur para mirar el cuadro. - Es de un tal… Picasso.

-¿Picasso? – El francés hizo una mueca de desaprobación.- Ese tal Picasso no llegará muy lejos. Nunca será famoso, jamás. Créeme. Por lo menos no fue costoso.

_En Cherburgo abordó un joven llamado Yao Wang. Su esposo Iván había encontrado un pozo de petróleo en la actual Alaska y eran millonarios, lo que mi hermano mayor llamaba como "nuevo rico". Yao era invencible y valiente, a pesar de la fragilidad que aparentaba. Eso explicaba cómo había logrado domar a la bestia que tenía a su lado. _

_La tarde siguiente navegábamos por el oeste de la costa de Irlanda con nada más que mar frente a nosotros. _

* * *

Los encargados del gran barco corrían de un lado a otro en la sala de máquinas, gritando distintas órdenes.

-¡A toda máquina!

-¡Aumenten el vapor!

-¡21 nudos!

Mientras afuera, los pasajeros disfrutaban del paisaje. Alfred se sujetaba de la borda observando a los delfines que salían a saludar nadando y saltando libres, contagiando esa sensación de libertad y felicidad a quien los viera. Se paró en la borda, sintiendo el viento contra su cuerpo, incapaz de tumbarlo. Era como si volase libre, como si el mundo le perteneciera y nadie cambiara eso.

En el comedor principal para los de primera clase, Arthur se reunía con algunas personas más. Scott, su hermano; Francis, su prometido; Yao, el "nuevo rico"; Berwald, el constructor del barco y Tino, quien lo diseñaría.

-Si bien diseñé el barco, Berwald fue quien aumentó los detalles lujosos…

Arthur tomó un cigarrillo y aspiró largamente. Scott lo miró con desaprobación.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, Arthur. No al lado de Francis.

Como respuesta recibió una nubesilla de humo en el rostro. Francis le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó.

-Saben, lo que a mi me gusta es el tamaño de este barco, su lujo, su fuerza…- soltó Francis.

-¿Has escuchado del Dr. Freud, Francis? Habla algo interesante sobre la preocupación de los hombres sobre el tamaño.

Tanto Yao como Tino suprimieron una risita. Arthur abandonó el comedor, sin decir más ni pedir permisos.

* * *

Alfred mostraba sus dibujos a su hermano, cuando una mano se tendió frente a él.

-Kiku Honda.- Saludó al americano.

-Alfred F. Jones.

-Esos dibujos son muy buenos. ¿Gana algo de dinero con ellos?

Alfred iba a contestarle que era solamente una pasión, que lo demás venía. Que prefería un corazón lleno y libre a un estómago sin espacio y un hueco gigante en el alma. Y fue cuando lo vio… a unos metros más arriba, observando el mar con el ceño fruncido y la expresión preocupada. Kiku se dio cuenta.

-No lo intente. Él es de primera clase. Nunca se fijaría en alguien como usted.

Al momento, Francis llegaba y tomaba del brazo a Arthur, quien en un movimiento leve logró desprenderse.

-¡Espero que estés feliz! – Dijo el francés.- Regresemos.

Arthur se giró de regreso, sin decir nada más. Sin percatarse de ese par de hermosos ojos azules que ya habían visto a través de él y de su alma.

_Vi toda mi vida como si ya la hubiera vivido. Un interminable desfile de fiestas y bailes, yates y partidos de polo. Siempre con gente intolerante y la misma plática vacía. Me sentía como si estuviese al borde de un gran precipicio sin nadie que me ayudara. Nadie que se preocupara ni se diera cuenta…_

La noche llegó y Arthur tenía la vista fija en un punto en la distancia, ignorando por completo los regaños de su hermano y las lisonjas de su prometido intentando arreglar el asunto. No se sentía amado, más bien la palabra que lo definiría sería: esclavizado.

Abandonó el salón corriendo, golpeando a muchas personas a su paso sin preocuparse por pedir disculpas como un caballero debería hacerlo. Es más, no le importaba. Todos podían irse al diablo, todos con sus modales y fiestas elegantes… él se desharía de una vez, saltaría a ese abismo al cual lo habían bordeado y no importaba más.

Llegó a la popa del barco y muy abajo pudo reconocer el brillo del agua y las turbinas que movían el enorme navío. No cayó en cuenta que alguien ya había notado su presencia y lo observaba.

Alfred, que minutos antes observaba las estrellas sentado en una banca, ahora observaba una estrellita que corría a popa de forma desesperada y triste, perdiendo su brillo. Esperaba el momento para acercarse y darle brillo, sin imaginar siquiera la historia que escribirían.

* * *

_Bien, esto a modo de un pequeño prólogo. _

_La historia se desarrollará poco a poco !Ténganme paciencia, mis amores!_

_Sí, la verdad me está costando un poquito adaptar esta historia, pero espero realmente que esté al gusto de quienes lo leen y no lo consideren ofensivo. Difiere de la película en algunas cosas, y en realidad no sé si hacerlo lo más apegado a la peli o sacarle una trama diferente. Eso depende de los comentarios en los reviews. Hasta eso, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_**Capítulo 2: Encuentro. **_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	2. Encuentro

_****__**Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review, ire respondiendolos ni bien me dejen en este capítulo. Gracias especiales a mis fieles lectores :3 y una bienvenida a los nuevos. A todos ustedes,este capítulo.**_

_****__**Reedité este capítulo a pedido de varios ya que le falta ese toque mío, espero algo se recupere. No me gustaría darles una mala historia. Lo saben siempre: quizás no tengamos mucha conexión -que no internet en casa- y sea hasta algo descuidada con mis lectores, pero si tienen un lugar en mí y los quiero mucho a todos :3~ **_

* * *

_**2: Encuentro**_

Arthur giró la cabeza en busca de alguien. Nadie que se diera cuenta, así podría lograr su cometido. Acercó las manos a la barandilla, primero acariciando el frío metal y luego asiéndose de éste para subir, usando las cuerdas del mástil como ayuda y pasando al otro lado. Gotas muy pequeñas que ascendían lograron mojarle los zapatos. Al fin… sería libre de ese destino con el que no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Suspiró un poco, dudando de su decisión.

Si acaso alguien, quien fuera… viese a través de él… que pudiese escuchar los gritos desesperados de su corazón y detener el tiempo, las turbinas y el rumbo de ese barco y su destino. Él estaría más que agradecido de por vida.

-No lo haga.- Le ordenaron y tan pronto como giró la cabeza tuvo que asirse más de la baranda, demostrando su deseo inconsciente de que alguien lo salvara.

-¡No se acerque más!

-Por favor. – El chico rubio estiraba una mano hacia él, pidiéndole con los ojos que se detuviera y con los labios que intentara seguir.- Sólo deme su mano. Le ayudaré a subir.

-¡No! ¡Quédese donde está! O…- una salida, necesitaba una salida. No es que quisiera realmente morir, era que necesitaba librarse de esa asfixia.-Me suelto. Lo haré.

Alfred estudió la situación. Extrajo un papel del bolsillo, mostrándoselo a Arthur a modo de distraerlo y arrojándolo hacia el mar, aprovechando para acercarse.

-No lo hará.

Arthur torció una ceja. ¿Qué no lo haría? ¿Por qué lo juzgaba? ¿Le estaba llamando cobarde?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No presuma saber lo que haré o no haré. No me conoce.

Un dulce suspiro cruzó el aire junto a la sonrisa imperceptible de Alfred.

-Bueno… ya hubiera saltado.

Arthur se sonrojó frente a la tremenda y verídica lógica del americano. Otra vez, posó los ojos sobre el agua, oscura como sus pensamientos y fría como su nombre sonaba en los labios de Francis. Tuvo miedo nuevamente, recordó que del otro lado de la baranda le esperaba un futuro con alguien a quien no amaba.

-¡Me está distrayendo, váyase!

-No lo haré. Ya soy parte de esto. –Y entonces, la frase que los marcaría.- Si salta yo… yo tendré que saltar tras de usted.

La duda lo asaltó. ¿Acaso ese chico había visto a través de él?

-No diga tonterías.- Soltó con tristeza perfectamente disimulada de vanidad. Usaría la misma lógica del americano en su contra.-Morirá.

-Soy buen nadador.

-La caída lo mataría.

-Sí lo sé. Dolerá. A decir verdad, me preocupa más que el agua esté tan fría. – Terminó de quitarse los zapatos.- ¿Alguna vez ha estado en Wisconsin? Ahí pescamos en hielo. Pescar en hielo es…

-¡Sé lo que es pescar en hielo, maldición!- Cansado de su perfecta y paciente educación, Arthur elevó el tono de voz. Quería deshacerse de una vez del otro.

-Perdón… es que pareces un chico con clase. El punto es que el agua helada es terrible… se siente como mil agujas clavándose en el cuerpo. Por eso no me entusiasma mucho seguirlo, pero ya lo dije.

Ambos lo sabían. En ese mismo instante, encadenaron sus vidas. Si bien minutos atrás Arthur solo pensaba en acabar con todo y no guardaba esperanza alguna, ahora quería intentarlo. Las palabras de ese joven lograron convencerlo.

-Usted no quiere hacer esto…- Alfred se acercó lentamente, extendiendo la mano y acariciando el brazo de Arthur, leyendo en él la pura ausencia de ternura en su vida y el exceso de normas y leyes. - Vamos… deme la mano.

-Está loco…

-Con todo respeto… no soy yo quien pende de la popa del barco.

Arthur logró girarse para tomar la mano del otro y enfrentarlo. El tiempo se detuvo en los ojos azules de Alfred y el inglés apenas podía pensar en otra cosa más que obedecerlo. Si alguien se lo pedía de tan buena forma, obviamente obedecería sin chistar.

-Alfred F. Jones. – se presentó.

-Arthur… Kirkland…

-Gracias por no saltar, Arthur.- El agarre de su cálida mano se hizo más firme.- Ven conmigo.

Completa y totalmente atrapado por la mirada sincera y sin dobleces de ese chico, elevó uno de los pies sobre la barandilla y resbaló. Alfred sostuvo su mano con fuerza, leyendo el auténtico miedo a morir en los ojos de ese chico.

-¡Arthur! ¡No te sueltes! ¡Todo va a estar bien!

Poco a poco logró subirlo de regreso al barco, cayendo juntos a un lado en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Te dije que… estarías bien.- susurró Alfred acariciándole la mejilla. Fue tomado de repente por un guardia y apartado de Arthur. Así es como eran las cosas, sólo por ser de tercera clase, él sería el malo.

-¿Qué hacías? – le preguntaron apuntándole con el arma en la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Francis apareció siguiendo al guardia.- Vash, espera mi orden. Si acaso me entero que le hiciste algo a mi prometido…

-¡Francis, ya basta! – Arthur se interpuso entre él y Alfred, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en una buena excusa, por lo menos algo medianamente creíble.- Yo… vine porque quería ver las turbinas y me agaché mucho sobre la barandilla y resbalé… el señor Jones me ayudó. Él… me salvó.

Vash bajó el arma.

-En tal caso… te lo agradezco… eh…

-Alfred.

-Sí, bueno Alfred. Espero mañana puedas acompañarnos al almuerzo. Hablaremos sobre cómo salvaste a Arthur.

-Será un placer.

-Hasta eso entonces. – Francis se dirigió a Arthur, dedicándole un tono educado y a la vez severo.- Vamos.

* * *

El resto de la noche, Alfred pensó en ese chico y en los motivos que tendría para tomar esa extrema decisión. Él siempre había sido considerado en clase media-baja y estaba seguro que el hambre y la necesidad era, por mucho, peor que cualquier problema de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, no quería juzgar al otro. Los sentimientos y el corazón son los mismos, sin distinción, o al menos eso creía él.

-¿Dónde irás, Alfred?

-Los ricos me invitaron al almuerzo, bro. Tengo que ir.

-¡No iras vestido como un campesino! – Matthew salió corriendo en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarlos y al momento retornaba con un smoking entre las manos.- Esperemos que sea de tu talla.

* * *

Ya en su camerino y a salvo del peligro pero no de sus pensamientos, Arthur intentaba concentrarse en el libro que leía. Tras él, la puerta fue abierta revelando a Francis, preocupado.

-Estás melancólico, Arthur. Y no intento saber por qué. –Se acercó al inglés, con paso elegante y llevando algo a las manos. Arthur fijó más la vista en el libro. Fue interrumpido cuando algo frío corrió por su cuello y reparó finalmente en un collar con un adorno azul.

-¿Y esto?

-Pensaba guardarlo hasta la fiesta de compromiso. Pero pensé que mejor te lo daba esta noche… como un recordatorio de mis sentimientos por ti.

-Es un…

-Diamante. 56 kilates de puro amor. Fue usado por Luis XVI. Y lo llamaron _La cour de la mer_.

-El corazón del mar.

-Sí.

-Es demasiado, Francis.

-Somos de la realeza, Arthur. No hay nada que no te daría. Nada… no hay nada que te negaría… si no hay un rechazo a mí. – Francis pasó un brazo por la espalda de Arthur y se agachó para mirarle.- Ábreme tu corazón, Arthur.

Ya quisiera, en serio que intentaba. Pero el corazón de Arthur había permanecido cerrado por mucho tiempo, incapaz de mostrar apego o algo "fuera de toda norma" a otros. Estaba oxidado, tenía el corazón corroído por tantas reglas finas que podían corromper al más puro y brillante oro. Observó su imagen en el espejo, con el collar pendiéndole sobre el pecho. No era más que una cadena, una cadena lujosa de millones de dólares que lo enviaban al fondo del océano, ahogándolo, cayendo, cayendo…

* * *

La suave brisa marina acariciaba las mejillas de Arthur mientras caminaba con paso lento al lado de Alfred por el barco.

-He estado sólo desde los quince años, cuando mis padres murieron. Si bien Matthew estaba ahí, nunca fuimos muy unidos. –Alfred divisó un asiento vació e invitó a su acompañante a sentarse.- Bueno, Arthur, hemos estado caminando por cubierta un buen rato hablando sobre lo bonito del clima y mi infancia. Pero no es eso a lo que has venido, ¿no?

Otra vez, Alfred se llevaba el premio a leerle la mente y ver su corazón.

-Señor Jones, yo…

-Alfred. – quería dejarse de formalismos, de una buena vez. ¿Qué ese chico no intentaba salir de su caja de cristal?

-Alfred… quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste. No solo por salvarme sino… por tu discreción.

-De nada.

-Yo… sé lo que debes estar pensando. "Pobre niño rico… ¿qué sabe él de miseria?". – Sí, sabía mucho. Sus ojos desbordaban en miseria. Cada parte de su ser la exudaba.

-No. No es eso lo que pienso. Lo que pienso es "¿qué pudo haberte pasado para que creyeras que no había salida?"

-Bueno yo… fue todo, fue todo mi mundo y toda la gente en él… y la inercia de mi vida. Dando tumbos y mi impotencia para detenerla. – Arthur elevó la mano enseñándole el anillo de compromiso al otro.

-Wow, mira eso. Hubieras terminado en el fondo del mar. – Era una triste gracia. Sin embargo, ni siquiera un anillo más grande le haría rendirse.

-Se han enviado como 500 invitaciones y toda la sociedad de Filadelfia está esperando… y yo solo puedo verme ahí parado en medio de una habitación repleta de gente, gritando y todos bailando alrededor sin que nada importe…

Alfred le miró con firmeza y una sonrisa le surcó el rostro. Otro secreto se escapaba del corazón de Arthur.

-¿Lo amas? – preguntó, más para hacerle razonar que por mera curiosidad.

-¿Qué? Estás siendo grosero. Esas cosas no se preguntan.

-Arthur… ¿lo amas?

-Yo… eso no es algo que deba decirte, idiota. Sólo vine a agradecerte por salvarme…

-Y me insultaste. – Listo. Lo tomaba por su gran educación, su talón de Aquiles.

-¿Qué? – Arthur estaba molesto.- Eres tan irritante. Me voy.

Se giró dando unos pasos y reparó en sus palabras, regresando con Alfred quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara y triunfal.

-¿No te ibas?

-Yo no debería irme, esta es mi parte del barco. Vete tú.

-Wow. Qué carácter.

-No me molestes.- Arthur reparó en el cuaderno que Alfred sujetaba y se lo arrancó de las manos. -¿Qué es esto? – abrió el portafolio y revisó las hojas, buscría algo para burlarse o dejarlo en ridículo, al menos acabaría con ese ego.- Hmp… esto es medianamente bueno… o en realidad… bueno…- ok, no podía. Debía reconocerlo.- Jones, este trabajo es refinado…Es… como si vieras a través de las personas…

Y entonces, la frase que esperaba escuchar toda su vida.

-_"Te vi a ti, Arthur."_

Él siempre diría lo que Arthur necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

A pesar de todo, Alfred asistió al almuerzo, alternando sus estados entre coma por aburrimiento y los deseos de matar a Francis o al menos meterle un calcetín en la boca. Constantemente desviaba la mirada a Arthur, quien movía los labios corrigiéndole cada detalle. No pongas los codos sobre la mesa, ese es el cuchillo de mantequilla, no mires a nadie con deseo y si lo haces al menos disimúlalo…

Al final, Alfred terminó aburrido y cansado, disimulando bastante bien (en realidad había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos, mientras Francis hablaba, haciendo que éste creyera que lo había dejado anonadado). Terminado el almuerzo, Alfred se levantó, despidió de todos con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía y tomó la mano de Arthur para despedirse con un beso en el dorso de ésta, dejándole un papel de forma disimulada.

"_Haz que valga la pena. Búscame en el reloj."_

* * *

-¿Por qué me has pedido que venga aquí? – Preguntó el inglés al llegar al lugar de encuentro y reconocer al americano, de espaldas.

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?

Contrario a las fiestas con piano y trajes elegantes a las que estaba acostumbrado, Arthur se encontró en una llena de personas ruidosas, instrumentos improvisados, distintos tipos de bebidas y risas que parecían salir por el simple hecho de estar ahí. Reconoció a varias de sus sirvientas en el lugar, rogando porque ninguna dijera nada.

Mientras Arthur intentaba entenderse con un hombre borracho, Alfred daba vueltas con una niña pequeña. Su pequeña bailarina era incansable. Se detuvo un segundo y posó la mirada en Arthur.

-Ahora voy a bailar con él. ¿Está bien? - dijo a la pequeña y ésta entendió. Quiso reírse de la expresión de sorpresa en Arthur. ¿Acaso creía que sólo lo había llevado a mirar? – Vamos, Arthur. Levántate.

-¿Qué?

-¡A bailar!

-Espera… Alfred yo no sé…- antes de que dijese algo más, Alfred lo jaló hasta tenerlo frente a él.

-Ven conmigo.

-Al… ¡Alfred, espera! – Intentó apartarse sin parecer brusco.- No sé hacerlo.

Otra vez, una de las lindas y pícaras sonrisas de Alfred lo conquistaron, al menos un pedacito más de su corazón.

-Pues… tendremos que acercarnos un poco.- Le dijo tomándole por la cintura y acercándolo peligrosamente. – Así.

La pequeña niña con la que bailaba rato antes los miraba, con una expresión de celos. Alfred lo notó.

-¡Tu eres mi favorita, peque!

-¡Oye! –Ahora Arthur era el celoso. Alfred empezó a bailar junto a él, sin soltarlo.- ¡No me sé los pasos!

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Solo sigue el ritmo, Arthur!

Es así que en un dos por tres, ambos bailaban junto a un grupo de personas de tercera clase en el piso más bajo del barco, Arthur desentonaba con su trajes elegante entre ese grupo de personas, y sin embargo poco o nada le importaba a los demás. Bailaron por todo el salón, en la tarima y bebieron cerveza como los "pobres". Pero por sobre todo, se divertían. Arthur ya no pensaba, ya no tenía ese subconsciente tan castigador. Ahora sólo era feliz y reía con extrema felicidad, girando entre los brazos de Alfred y divirtiéndose como sólo podría con éste. No tenía cadenas de oro que lo asfixiaran, no en ese momento. ¿Eso era libertad acaso? Sea lo que fuese, quería perpetuar ese momento, ese sentimiento y a esa persona en su memoria.

No sabía que alguien lo observaba, feliz entre los brazos de Alfred. Francis iría a enterarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Arthur descansaba en una silla frente a Francis mientras las sirvientas corrían de un lado a otro.

-¿Café, señor? – preguntó una. Francis lo rechazó con la cabeza, arqueando las cejas hacia el centro, notablemente molesto. Era su forma "decente" de pedir que los dejasen solos.

-¿Por qué no viniste conmigo anoche, Arthur?

-Porque… estaba cansado. – mintió. Por primera vez mentía sin tartamudear, pero sí temía.

-Tus devaneos con los de abajo te dejaron cansado. ¿No es así?

-Ya veo, enviaste a uno de tus sirvientes a buscarme. Qué típico de ti.

-No te comportes así de nuevo, Arthur. ¿Has entendido?

Arthur le miró fijamente, enfrentándole con la mirada por primera vez en toda su vida.

-No soy uno de tus empleados que te obedecen pacíficamente. Soy tu prometido.

-Mí prometido…- la mesa del té voló hacia un lado y las cosas cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.- ¡Eso eres, eres mi prometido! ¡Mi esposo en la práctica aunque no por ley! – Francis terminó con el rostro cercano al de Arthur como cuando lo besaba, sólo que enfurecido.- No te burles de mí, Arthur. ¿Has entendido?

El miedo retornó a los ojos verdes. Francis tenía el control otra vez.

-Sí… lo he entendido…

-Bien. – Francis dejó el lugar dando zancadas largas y dejando a Arthur solo con la sirvienta.

-Señor Kirkland…

-Estoy bien, Lilly. Ha sido solo un accidente.- dijo a modo de tranquilizar a la joven. En realidad, él temblaba, nada estaba bien.-Iré a cambiarme.

* * *

Arthur observaba su imagen frente al espejo. Se veía como siempre. Cansado, triste, apagado. Quiso pensar en cómo se veía la noche anterior, tener los ojos del guardia que lo había visto con Alfred y evaluar la felicidad que emanaba de su ser cuando estaba cerca de él. O mejor, estar en los ojos de Alfred, entender por qué lo miraba con tanta ternura y comprensión. ¿Acaso al fin, alguien había visto a través de él?

La puerta se abrió y cerró con un portazo. Su hermano se acercó a él.

-Te prohíbo que veas a ese chico otra vez, Arthur.- Dijo en tono amenazante.

-No te enojes tanto… o te sangrará la nariz, Scott.

-¡Nuestra situación es precaria, Arthur! Al menos la tuya. Yo estaré bien, como siempre. Pero tú, no tienes nada más que a Francis en este planeta. ¿Quieres quedar en la nada? Sabes que no tenemos dinero.

-Claro que lo sé. Me lo recuerdas cada día.

-Arthur… quedamos en la miseria y solo nos queda un buen apellido. Este arreglo con Francis asegura tu bienestar y el de toda nuestra familia.

-¿Por qué me dejas este peso?

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

-¿Yo soy egoísta? Si tanto lo amas, cásate tú con él.

-Arthur, no quieres quedar como un simple empleado. No quieres que la familia quede así. Somos pobres y nuestras decisiones no son sencillas.

-Es… injusto…

* * *

La fuerte voz de Ludwig, capitán del barco resonaba por encima de las demás voces mientras entonaban algunas canciones en la capilla del barco. Roderich tocaba el piano detrás con una perfección nunca antes vista en otros. Arthur solo seguía la letra, con Francis a su izquierda y Scott a su derecha.

Vash, quien había seguido a Arthur el día anterior, reconoció a Alfred tras la puerta de vidrio preguntando, obviamente por Arthur. Salió a su encuentro.

-Oh, aquí esta. Él vio que estuve aquí ayer, en el almuerzo. – explicó a los otros guardias. Vash le estiró un billete.

-El señor Bonnefoy y el señor Kirkland le envían esto agradeciéndole su presencia el día de ayer.

-No quiero su estúpido dinero. Quiero hablar con Arthur.

Caía la verdad, lo que Alfred estaba tan cansado de escuchar.

-Es también para recordarle que usted es de tercera clase y su lugar, no es este.

* * *

Por un lado, Arthur hablaba con el capitán del barco junto a Francis y Scott. Estaba perfectamente custodiado, él sabía que era la forma de esos dos de apartarlo de Alfred.

-¿Y por qué tiene dos timones? – preguntaba su hermano.

-Sólo necesitamos uno. Es para cuando nos acerquemos a tierra. – explicaba. Un joven albino se acercó a él.

-Alerta de Iceberg. – anunció, dejándole un extraño papel.

-Gracias, Gilbert.

Mientras Ludwig leía, Arthur lo miraba preocupado. Éste se dio cuenta.

-Oh, estén tranquilos. Es normal en esta época del año. Es más, aceleramos.

Lo que fuese un simple comentario, sería uno de los errores más grandes de la historia que derribaría al titán marino y pondría en marcha el destino fatal de muchas personas.

* * *

Contrario a cualquier orden, Alfred se disfrazó como mejor pudo de un "civilizado y rico hombre de primera clase", esperando a Arthur cerca a los botes salvavidas. Éste hablaba con Tino, quien había diseñado el barco, sobre el número insuficiente de botes salvavidas. Solo para la mitad de la tripulación.

-Lo sé, lo tengo en cuenta. – Dijo Tino.- Pero cuando pedí que los pusieran, muchos dijeron que "deslucirían el barco". Pero no se preocupe, señor Kirkland. Este barco no se hundirá.- confirmó el joven, caminando junto a Francis y otros hombres que hablaban del diseño.

En un descuido de sus guardaespaldas autonombrados, Alfred se acercó para tomar al inglés del brazo y llevarlo hacia la primera habitación vacía. Uno de los gimnasios del barco.

-Alfred, discúlpame pero no puedo hablar contigo. – Dijo el inglés, entre asustado y feliz por verle.- Estoy comprometido y… amo a Francis.

-Arthur, ¿crees que no sé cómo anda el mundo? Eres egoísta, complicado y tienes un carácter que pocos soportarían. Sin mencionar caprichoso e insolente. Pero… si sigues con él, morirás. Quizás no ahora, pero con el tiempo, ese brillo en ti que tanto me gusta, desaparecerá. Sé que no tengo mucho para ofrecerte y con suerte tengo 10 dólares en el bolsillo. Pero… si tú saltas, yo salto. ¿Recuerdas? Ahora no puedo dejar simplemente que sigas con tu vida y con ese sujeto… no puedo.

Tenía razón, no podía. Él ya sentía ese evidente lazo que los unía. Arthur se perdió en la suave caricia que le acunaba el rostro. Tenía a Alfred demasiado cerca, tanto que el corazón le traicionaba. Era una vil mentira, él no amaba a Francis, obviamente. Pero quizás, si acaso podía mentir, algún momento creería su propia mentira. Lastimosamente había alguien que veía a través de él.

-Alfred… no está en ti salvarme. – susurró con tristeza, intentando ser duro.

-Lo sé… está en ti, Arthur. Por favor… inténtalo.

Arthur enfrentó los hermosos ojos azules que le miraban con esa mezcla de dulces sentimientos. Apartó la mano del americano de su rostro.

-No vuelvas a molestarme… Alfred.

* * *

Sentado al lado de Scott, mientras éste hablaba sobre las invitaciones enviadas y lo grande que sería la fiesta, Arthur tuvo una revelación. A un lado, una niñita de aparentes seis años, tomaba con la torpe delicadeza de un niño una servilleta y dejaba esta sobre sus piernas. Una educación perfecta, una infancia arruinada. La niña que debería jugar con muñecas estaba entrenándose para ser una "dama perfecta y educada, fría y obediente". Él, definitivamente, no quería algo así para su futuro.

Él ya no sería como una muñeca de porcelana.

* * *

El viento mecía los cabellos rubios de Alfred en la proa, mientras éste descansaba y pensaba en ese joven de los tristes y brillantes ojos verdes. ¿Acaso era su adiós? ¿Tendría que conformarse con creer que él sería feliz? ¿Ahí terminaba todo, sin siquiera empezar? ¿Por qué el corazón le engañaba?

-Hola, Alfred.- Dijeron a su espalda y tan pronto como se giró confirmó que no era una alucinación. Era Arthur. – Cambié de opinión.

Poco a poco, inseguro pero feliz de seguir a ese sentimiento, Arthur se acercó al otro.

-Dame la mano.- Pidió Alfred. Era la primera vez que no le ordenaba, sino le pedían algo. Claro, Arthur aceptó.- Cierra los ojos.

-Alfred…

-Sólo ciérralos. No espíes.

-No espío, idiota…

Le guió hacia la barandilla.

-Sube los pies. Sujétate. Estoy contigo. ¿Confías en mí?

-Confío en ti.

Alfred tomó sus manos y le ayudó a extender los brazos a ambos lados.

-Abre los ojos.- pidió nuevamente. Arthur lo hizo y entendió, al fin. Ya no habían cadenas de oro, ni jaulas, ni lujos que fuesen a asfixiarle. Solo el mar debajo de ellos, el viento al frente y un horizonte infinito que se dibujaba para ambos. Eso era la libertad, eso era aquello que su alma clamaba en medio de las conversaciones de ricos con almas de maniquíes. Ya no era un maniquí ni una muñeca de porcelana, era un ser humano que tenía la libertad de sentir, de pensar por sí mismo, de decir "sí" a la felicidad verdadera.

Los dedos de Alfred acariciaron los suyos hasta entrelazarlos, susurrándole una canción al oído. Una canción infantil, de esas que traen el agridulce sabor de la infancia y recuerdan la ternura del niño que no conoce otra preocupación que no sea el divertirse y ser feliz.

-_Come, Josephine, in my flying machine…going up she goes, up she goes…_

Los brazos de Alfred se cerraron en torno a su cintura y Arthur no tardó en buscar sus manos. Giró ligeramente la cabeza, acariciando la nariz del otro con la suya. Estaban tan cerca que podía leer ese secreto en los ojos de Alfred, así como el americano leía la felicidad en los suyos. Aún tímidos los dos, asustados por ese sentimiento pero felices al saberse completamente correspondidos, se acercaron midiendo cada centímetro hasta probar lo que era un beso de los labios del otro. El muro de oro terminó de romperse y las diferencias cayeron. No habían compromisos ni familiares en medio. Eran solo los dos, disfrutando de su primer beso, continuando con otro y otro, hasta que confirmaran su realidad y felicidad.

* * *

_Bueno niños y niñas, aquì termina el capítulo 2. En este punto no estoy muy segura si hacerlo muy pegado a la película, darle mi toque veronesco o una mezcla delos dos. De todas formas, espero este capítulo haya estado a su agrado òwó._

_**Cap 3: Artista.** (ya se imaginarán muajajaja)_

_Muchos cariños y mimos a todos: Vero V. _


End file.
